All I Want For Christmas Is You
by cLerith raven
Summary: There was only one thing that Aerith wanted for Christmas-her SOLDIER. Could this be the time her Christmas wish was granted?


**All I Want For Christmas Is You**

* * *

><p>A woman sat near the window, silent as the snow fell outside their home. Her eyes seemed to be fixed on the road. She was waiting for someone-one she had been yearning to see for almost 5 years. And it was not just her.<p>

Aerith Strife heard the door to their room open. She turned her head to see who had come in. She smiled as she saw a pair of spikey-haired boys enter.

It was her twins. Sora was older than Roxas by 3 minutes. Although they were twins, it was not hard to distinguish one from the other because of their hair color. Sora had inherited her brown hair, while Roxas took his father's blonde hair. Among their characteristics, it was their eyes that she had loved the most about them. They both had the same eyes as their father-the same shade of blue.

They were both rubbing his eyes as they yawned. It was past their bedtime, so they must have either woken up or are feeling sleepy.

Aerith stood up from where she sat to hug the boys. They both looked up at her as she neared them.

"I thought you were already asleep," she said softly. She took each of their hand in her own and led them to the bed.

"We want to be awake for when Dad comes back," Sora said weakly. It was obvious he was battling with his sleepiness.

"Can we stay with you while we wait?" Roxas asked, tilting his head.

Aerith smiled at her boys. They were already 6 years old. Every time she remembered how young they were when their father left, she felt like crying. It saddened her that their father wasn't able to watch them grow up in the 5 years that he had been away.

"Mommy, please don't cry," Sora said. He wiped the tear that had flown down her cheek.

"I'm sure Dad will be here soon. He promised us," Roxas added. He wrapped his tiny arms around her waist, wanting to cheer up his mother.

Aerith hugged both her boys as she whispered a soft "thank you" to both of them. She was lucky to have her sons with her. It was them that kept her strong throughout the years that her husband was gone. They had been her rock when she felt like she would stumble from disappointment whenever he couldn't make it home for the holidays.

She sighed as it was getting late. She was worried about Sora and Roxas who were obviously very sleepy. She put a smile on her lips as she coaxed both of them to sleep.

"Can we sleep here with you, Mommy?" Roxas asked. He was already falling asleep.

"Of course, dear," Aerith replied, "Both of you can sleep next to me." She prepared the bed for her sons and waited for them to lie down before she lay down between them.

Sora smiled and put a hand on top of Aerith's. "Mommy, don't be sad. Dad will come. I'm sure he will this time."

Aerith gave Sora a warm smile. "Go to sleep, baby. If your father comes, I'll be sure to wake you."

"Mommy, sing to us our lullaby, please?" Roxas requested.

Aerith nodded and granted her son's request. Sora and Roxas snuggled near her as she started humming the lullaby she had made for them when they were younger. She continued singing even after both of her sons had fallen asleep. Without noticing it, she fell asleep as well.

x-x-x-x-x

Cloud Strife silently opened the door to their home, careful not to wake his family. He was sure that they were asleep as it was already nearing midnight.

He put his bags down near the door as he locked the doors. He looked around and smiled. Nothing has changed ever since he had left, except for the Christmas decorations everywhere.

Sadness filled his heart as he remembered how he had left his family 5 years ago. It had been a time when the holidays were nearing-the time when he should have been with them.

Cloud shook his head to clear away those sad memories being away from his family. The important thing was that he was back now. He would be there to spend Christmas with his wife and their twins.

_I'm home._

With a smile, he walked up the stairs, eager to see his wife and children again. He checked his sons' room first. He was surprised to find it empty. He looked over to the door to his and his wife's room and saw that it had been left open slightly.

Cloud walked over to the room and peered inside. Sure enough, he saw his wife asleep, with their sons on either side of her.

Cloud felt his heart fill with joy at the sight of his family. Aerith was as beautiful as ever, maybe even more. His sons were grown up and so different from how he remembered them. Well, they were only a year old when he had left.

Making sure that he was careful, he silently made his way towards the bed. He paused immediately when Sora stirred.

"Mmm," the boy mumbled, "Don't cry anymore, Mommy."

_Has she been crying?_

Cloud suddenly felt unsure whether he should continue. His absence must have caused so much grief for his family. He clenched his fists at the thought.

_No more._

He sighed as he turned around. He was just about to leave when he heard the sound of his son's voice.

"Dad?" Roxas asked. His head was tilted to the side. He was rubbing his eyes as he yawned.

He heard a shuffling sound coming from behind, most likely from the bed. He wanted to turn around to see, but somehow, it was like he was frozen in place. He stiffened when he felt two pairs of small hands clasp both of his hands.

It was Sora who stepped in front of him, getting into his field of vision. Somehow, he looked just like his mother with his brown hair.

"It's Dad!" Sora smiled widely. He started jumping up and down. When he held out both his hands, Cloud became unsure of what to do.

Cloud saw Roxas then, his eyes wide. He expected the child to be unsure, but Roxas had a look of awe in his face with a gleam of happiness in his eyes.

Sora seemed to have tired out from holding out his arms because he dropped them. "Dad? Are you not happy to see us?"

"It's not like that," Cloud said in a panic. He looked over to Aerith, wanting to ask for advice. But his wife was still sound asleep. With a sigh, he bent down on one knee and held out his hands for his sons. "Why don't you both give your Dad a hug?"

Sora and Roxas both brightened up immediately and jumped towards him. They both landed in his arms, but Cloud was caught out of balance and fell on his back. He immediately checked on the twins. To his relief, they were fine and giggling.

Aerith stirred, waking up from her sleep. When she opened her eyes, she didn't expect the sight that greeted her.

Cloud was on the floor playing with Sora and Roxas.

Aerith gasped and clasped her hands on her chest. She didn't know why, but tears started flowing down her cheeks.

The trio looked up from where they were on the floor and found Aerith crying on the bed. The boys jumped off from their father and ran to their mother. Cloud followed after them, worried about his wife.

"Why are you crying?" Cloud asked. He sat on the bed and wiped Aerith's tears away.

Aerith caught Cloud's hand in her own and set her cheek on the palm of his hand. She was so happy to finally have Cloud back.

"It's you. You're really here."

"Mm," he said, "And I'm never leaving you again."

Aerith gave him a warm smile, but her tears came again. "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm just so happy."

Both Sora and Roxas fumbled with wiping her tears away. Though they didn't understand why their mother was crying, they could see that she was happy to see their father.

"I'll try not to make you cry anymore, okay?" Cloud said. Aerith nodded in reply. That was when Cloud smiled. He cupped Aerith's face in his hands and rested his fore head on hers.

"I've missed you so much, Cloud," Aerith said in a soft whisper.

"I've missed you too-every single day." He slowly placed a kiss on Aerith's lips.

"Dad!" Sora and Roxas chorused.

"Did you really have to kiss Mommy in front of us?" Sora asked as he crossed his arms.

Cloud chuckled, and so did Aerith.

"Come, let's go back to sleep," he said, pulling Aerith closer to him.

"Can we still sleep here with you?" Roxas asked in a soft voice.

Aerith looked at Cloud who nodded in reply. She then took Roxas in her arms lay him on the bed. Cloud did the same for Sora. Cloud followed suit and lay down on the bed while he rested his head on his hand.

The twins snuggled toward each other with smiles on their faces. They lay between their parents, who silently watched with contentment.

Cloud reached out to hold Aerith's hand and kissed it. She smiled at him and caressed his hand in return.

"You know, there was only one thing that I wanted for Christmas," Aerith said.

"What was that?" Cloud asked. He stared at her green eyes, lost in the depths of emotions he could see in there.

"You," she replied. "All I ever wanted every time Christmas would come was for you to come home safely to us."

Cloud smiled and kissed her hand once more. "I'm glad I could give you your Christmas wish, love," he whispered. "It is Christmas Eve, after all."

Aerith grasped Cloud's hands tightly as she smiled. "Merry Christmas, Cloud."

"Merry Christmas, Aerith."

They both smiled as they sighed in contentment. As long as they had each other and their sons by their side, they could not ask for more. This was Aerith's only wish-to have her family complete in time for Christmas day.

_Merry Christmas._


End file.
